


Crush

by Shanejayell



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Birds of Prey (Comic), DC Comics, The Question (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: Rookie cop Renee Montoya has a crush on Batgirl... they meet again years later, both changed.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Renée Montoya
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Birds of Prey or Question, they all belong to DC comics. This is also somewhat of a alternate universe, where Renee did not decide to persue the crime bible quest from her recent mini-series.

Birds of Prey & the Question: Crush

**Then...**

When beat cop Renee Montoya first saw her, it was on the job. She and her partner were racing to respond to a jewelry store robbery, running around a corner only to slow to a walk as they saw what awaited them. The criminals had been tied to a lamp post as a figure in a cape comforted a crying woman, the broken window of a store nearby.

"Police," Renee nervously announced herself, walking forward with her gun at the ready as procedure demanded.

She turned towards them slightly and Renee saw the logo on her chest, a golden bat on black clothes as the greenest eyes that she had ever seen met hers, shining with life. "Officers," Batgirl smiled at them as she gestured towards the captive men, "it was a attempted hold up. The perps are over there."

Renee opened up her mouth to say something, but she couldn't seem to form the words. Harvey Bullock gave her a wry glance as he said, "Thanks, Batgirl."

"You're welcome, Officer Bullock." Batgirl answered, then she gave Renee a questioning look. Politely she asked, "Have we met?"

"Oh yeah, this is the rookie," Harvey said, using his thumb to point towards Renee and say, "Renee Montoya."

Renee nodded a bit shyly as she said, "Nice to meet you."

Batgirl smiled again, gently as she said to her, "Good luck, Officer Montoya."

"Thank you...," Renee started to answer then Batgirl moved off, smoothly spun a batarrang on a cable and threw it. A tug on the cable to make sure the line was secure and she was off, disappearing into the night.

"You all right, kid?" Bullock asked as he checked over the crooks and got his grimy notebook out of his pocket.

"Yeah, sorry," Renee hurried to get a statement from the victim.

"Don't worry," Harvey said mildly, "it's always a bit odd, the first time you meet one of the bats. You'll get used to it."

'That isn't why I froze, Harvey,' Renee thought wryly as she took down notes of what happened, 'but I can't tell you why.'

**Now...**

The Question faced down Huntress calmly, her blank face as unreadable as ever. "You know what I want," Renee said, glad they couldn't see her eyes to tell she was bluffing, "you interested in my help or not?"

"We don't make that decision," Misfit answered, the red haired young woman dressed in a improvised costume frowning.

"You want my information on Intergang, I want to know who I'm really dealing with," Renee said to them firmly, "I won't hand it over to some faceless hacker."

Huntress touched the side of her cowl near her ear, probably listening to someone on a concealed microphone. "We'll be in touch," the black haired woman in purple said flatly as Misfit disappeared in a puff of smoke and she swung off into the night.

'Damn,' Renee Montoya thought later as she removed the Question gear, packing the putty like mask away into her belt compartment, 'maybe I pushed too far?'

In her usual trench coat and fedora Renee strode out of the alley and down the Gotham street, keeping a wary eye on things around her. It had been a while since she had been back in the city but it felt like coming home, all her old instincts coming back to her. She stopped in at a local diner she knew first, getting her favorite sandwich for lunch, then strolled along her old beat as she remembered the past. Coming up to a corner she turned then froze, eyes widening as she saw a familiar figure.

Commissioner James Gordon was a older man, his hair gone from brown to steel grey but age hadn't slowed him down much. For Renee, Gordon was one of her heroes, a simple cop who has risen through corrupt police ranks to lead the city's cops until he had retired last year. Of course even that didn't last, and now he was back as the Commissioner and the spiritual leader of all the good cops of the city.

Commissioner Gordon looked up as he saw her come around the corner and his face brightened a bit, "Renee, good to see you."

Renee picked up her pace as she went over to his side standing in front of his home, "Hello, sir. It's been awhile."

"Yes, it has," he took her hand and shook it gently in his as he gave her a sympathetic look. The light was shining off his square frame glasses as he quietly said, "I'm sorry about Allen. He was a good cop."

"Yes, he was," Renee met his eyes, nodding slightly as they both acknowledged that she wasn't a cop anymore.

Her partner and best friend on the force Crispus Allen had been murdered by a fellow cop, and in the end the killer had walked free despite all of Renee's efforts. It had broken her faith in the police, really, and at least partially led to Renee's new double life as a private investigator and the Question.

Quietly Gordon asked, "Any chance I can convince you to come back to the force? I recently talked Harvey into returning..."

"We've talked about it," Renee conceded, "but I think I'm doing more good where I am right now." Mentally she added, 'And I think trying to balance being a cop and the Question would be impossible.'

"I'll keep the offer open," Gordon answered with a smile. He looked up at the building, "My daughter's visiting from out of town... would you care to join us?"

Renee shook her head, "I wouldn't want to interrupt."

"You wouldn't be interrupting us," a voice came from the doorway as she expertly levered the door open and rolled her wheelchair through the doorway then down the ramp, "dad's been scrambling to keep me entertained."

"Barbara," James Gordon looked sheepish as his daughter rolled up to them.

Barbara Gordon smiled, her eyes twinkling behind stylish yellow tinted glasses as she said, "You know it's true, dad. Besides, aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"They can do without me one day," he smiled fondly as Gordon added, "I don't get to see you as often as I like since you moved to Metropolis."

Barbara looked up at Renee, "It's been awhile, Renee."

"You're looking good," Renee agreed, once more getting the odd feeling she was missing something. She had met Barbara several times before, of course, the most unusual time during the whole No Man's Land mess, and every time they met Renee had been left faintly confused by memory and something poking at the back of her mind.

Barbara smiled as they set out together, "Thank you." She looked up at her curiously, "So, what have you been up to?"

"Oh, this and that," Renee answered, "I've gotten my private investigators licence and am setting up shop here in Gotham."

"Why a private eye?" James Gordon asked curiously.

Renee smiled at him slightly, "The only paperwork I have to do is for myself."

James gave her a startled look then began to laugh. Barbara looked at both of them and said, "I get the feeling I'm missing something."

"I think the biggest police complaint I get is paperwork," James Gordon laughed, "the amount we have to deal with is staggering."

Barbara chuckled, "I understand, for a cop a job without paperwork is heaven."

A phone rang and James muttered something unpleasant under his beath as he answered it. "Hello?" he listened, "I'm not on call... Damn. Hostages? Where? All right, I'll be in as soon as possible."

"Got to go?" Renee guessed.

"Yes, damn it," James sighed, "a kidnappers demanding to negotiate with only me." He looked at Barbara, "I'm sorry, I..."

"It's all right," Barbara smiled, "you've got to go."

"I'll be back as soon as I can," James said. Looking up at Renee he added, "I'm sorry we couldn't catch up more."

"I'm sure we'll run into each other," Renee said. Politely she asked, "Would you like me to escort Barbara around?"

"I'd really appreciate that," James smiled.

"Hey...," Barbara started to protest.

Renee dropped her voice, "For his peace of mind?" She had known James Gordon pretty well over the years, and one thing Renee was well aware of was how precious his daughter was to him.

Evidently Barbara was equally aware as she smiled wryly and looked up at her father, "All right." Dropping her voice she added to him, "Be careful."

"Always," James said as he trotted back to his home.

"So," Renee stuck her hands in her pockets as she looked at Barbara thoughtfully, "want to grab a coffee?"

Barbara gave her a oddly assessing look then nodded, "Why not."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Birds of Prey & the Question: Crush

Two

Barbara Gordon felt a certain degree of amusement at their situation as she rolled along beside former police officer Renee Montoya. The redhead had only hours ago been directing a meeting between her agents and the new Question and now here they both were, walking along together in their alternate identities.

'Does she know who I really am?' Barbara wondered as she casually pushed her wheelchair down the street.

Barbara was very certain that her secret identity as Oracle was quite secure, but it wasn't impossible for a good enough detective to deduce it. And Renee Montoya was just such a good detective, having solved major cases under Commissioner Gordon as well as operating under her guise of the Question. She was of course well aware of who Renee was, having discovered it by spotting her changing in view of one of the city's security cameras.

"Do you have any preferences for coffee?" Rene asked Barbara politely, her brown hair falling into her eyes. It gave her a slightly innocent look, something that was oddly in conflict with her usual tough girl act.

"Just as long as it's not one of the chain stores," Barbara said to her honestly, making a disgusted face.

"Not a fan of coffee drones?" Renee asked curiously as they passed one of several StarBlendz in the area.

"That and I hate how they choke out every other kind of coffee shop," Barbara shrugged, "I'd rather support a local."

They ended up at a corner coffee shop reasonably filled with people, the scent of freshly made coffee wafting out onto the street. Decorated in a older style it had wooden counters and tables with glossy tops, a few cloth napkins added for color. Renee pushed and shoved her way through the mob to the counter while Barbara found them a seat, using her wheels to occasionally get someone out of her way.

"Corner table," Renee noted admiringly as she walked over carrying a plastic tray loaded with their orders, "not bad."

Barbara smiled slightly as she tapped the arm rest of her wheelchair, "I have a advantage, when I choose to use it."

"That reminds me," Renee said as she set the coffee cups and various additives down, "I had a question I wanted to ask you."

"Yes?" Barbara asked her warily, wondering if a clueless question about her wheelchair status was coming. She prepared her cup of coffee while she waited for the other shoe to drop, metaphorically speaking.

"What's it like living in Metropolis?" Renee asked curiously while making her coffee, "The Commish mentioned it, but..."

Barbara felt herself smiling as she mused, "It's a very new, very clean city. You don't have the dark alley's we have here, it's all very brightly lit and open for business."

"So no Crime Alley?" Renee guessed.

"The closest they have is Suicide Slum," Barbara nodded, "and I agree it's bad but... it still doesn't come close to parts of Gotham."

Noting Barbara's tone of voice Renee asked, "Do you miss Gotham?"

Barbara had to take a moment to think about that one, sipping her coffee. "Not exactly," she answered honestly, "it's just... I knew Gotham City like the back of my hand. Even after the earthquake and the rest of the damage and rebuilding, it was all familiar to me."

"I know what you mean," Renee nodded eagerly, "it got to the point where I could walk my old patrol route blindfolded."

"But I haven't developed quite the same degree of familiarity with Metropolis yet," Barbara admitted ruefully..

Renee drank some coffee then put it down as she observed, "And I guess the criminal types are different there, too."

"That actually doesn't effect normal folks too much," Barbara admitted. "If there's anything Superman is actually better at than Batman, it's protecting people from the villains in the city," she said reluctantly.

"Batman's only human," Renee reflected, "even if he tries hard to convince us otherwise."

"You've met him, of course," Barbara said thoughtfully.

"During No Man's Land," Renee nodded, "a few times before and after, too." She smiled wryly, "I think my run ins with Two Face scared me more than meeting him."

"It must have been hard," Barbara agreed, knowing the details of that little story.

Harvey Dent had developed an obsession with Renee, even investigating her life. In the process he discovered she was a lesbian, and was drawn to her even more by their both having secret sides. He attempted to frame her for murder, out her at work and then destroy her civilian life, all to compel her to stay with Harvey. In the end Renee fought free, but her forced outing had changed her life forever.

"It was hard," Renee agreed somberly, "but in the end I think it turned out for the best."

"Really?" Barbara looked surprised.

Sipping a bit more coffee Renee mused, "As long as I was in the closet, it was always something that could be used against me." She sighed, "Now I'm free of that fear, and no matter what it's cost me I think it's worth it."

"I see," Barbara murmured, remembering the moment she had revealed her own secret to her father. It had been frightening but also very liberating for her, too.

Renee finished off her coffee, putting the cup down with a sigh. "So," she asked curiously, "what would you like to do?"

"How about we just take a walk?" Barbara offered as she drank down the last of her own cup. "It's actually a nice day..."

"I'd like that," Renee agreed as she got up, stretching gracefully.

Barbara felt a odd flush as she watched the slim woman move, taking in the graceful lines of her body. She wasn't pretty, exactly, but Renee had a athletic energy that was quite striking, along with her almost boyish looks. 'She's very attractive, really,' Barbara admitted to herself as they left the café together.

Gotham could be a beautiful city, even in the usual depths of danger and corruption. The city street was busy with men and women going about their day's jobs, all probably unaware of the danger they were in. Reading confidential reports Barbara knew exactly how many Arkham inmates were escaped and how many criminals were in town, but the people carried on as usual. But the sun was shining brightly and the air was cleaner than usual, both of which gave them all a spring to their step.

Barbara hid a smile as Renee moved so that she was on the outside of the sidewalk, unconsciously shielding Barbara. It used to bother her a bit, but eventually Barbara accepted that it was a instinctive thing in some people and that she should just accept it. From the corner of her eye she caught a flash of gold, seeing a familiar figure in a black and red costume and gold lined cape racing across the rooftops.

"Robin," Renee had seen the same thing, her lips lifting a bit in a smile. "I met him a few times on the job," she noted, "he's a good kid."

"Met many heroes?" Barbara asked curiously.

"Most of the local capes," Renee admitted, "once I became a detective I had to work with them on some cases. And of course I met a few out of towner types, when our cases lead to crooks not local to Gotham."

"Did you have a favorite?" Barbara had to ask, a impish smile tugging at her lips.

Renee chuckled softly. "Honestly?" she asked, looking sheepish. "I met the redheaded Batgirl back when I was just starting out," she admitted, "she made quite a impression on me."

Barbara felt a odd warmth as she fought down a blush. "What happened?" she asked.

As Renee described her encounter with Batgirl as a new recruit Barbara's own photographic memory dug up the details. It was a blessing and a curse having such a memory, but in times like this she really appreciated it.

'It was her and Harvey Bullock,' Barbara remembered. Renee had seemed younger than Barbara then, a nervous beat cop, even though they were actually about the same age. More than once she had believed she was older than her years, and the crazy experiences Barbara had experienced in costume hadn't helped. The costume gave her a edge back then, hiding most of her face and letting her observe the nervous woman easily. 'She was cute back then, too,' Barbara admitted.

"I had such a crush on her back then," Renee laughed softly, "I even bought one of the posters they were making."

"Posters?" Barbara asked, surprised.

Renee blushed, "Someone hired a actress and had her dress up in a Batgirl uniform. The poses weren't too bad, but they were kinda naughty."

"Oh lord," Barbara blushed, trying not to imagine what those must have been like. 'I bet Bruce shut the poster guy down before I heard about it,' she thought ruefully, 'it's the sort of thing he'd do.'

"Yeah, it was kinda stupid," Renee agreed, "they didn't even get someone with the right color eyes." She looked at Barbara a moment and smiled, "Batgirl had green eyes like yours."

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Birds of Prey & the Question: Crush

Three

Renee Montoya smiled as she looked down at Barbara Gordon, the moment stretching out between them as they stood there in the glow of the afternoon sun. 'She has pretty eyes,' Renee found herself admitting as she met Babs' gaze...

The door to the townhouse of the Gordon family opened before Babs could reply to Renee's earlier comment, James Gordon looking at the two of them fondly. "I got back just a little while ago," he admitted, "how was your day?"

Renee watched Babs answer then she nodded to him respectfully. "It was fun," she agreed even as she felt her pager pulse against her side silently. "Damn," she muttered, fishing it out and recognizing Tot's number.

Dr. Aristotle Rodor had been a ally and friend of the first Question, Vic Sage. After Sage's death he had asked 'Tot' to assist Renee, and after a somewhat hostile start they had found much in common. Tot maintained a website searching for possible cases for the Question, as well as assisting her in scientific matters.

"Business?" Babs guessed, giving her a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah," Renee admitted, "I've got to go." She reached out and took Babs hand as she added, "I had a great time. Maybe we can do it again sometime?"

"I'd like that," Babs agreed, squeezing her hand gently then let it go.

With that Renee hurried off, pulling out a cellular phone once she was confident she was out of listening range. Walking at a brisk pace she dialed, waiting for a answer. "Tot, it's Renee," she said wryly, "you interrupted my talking to a pretty lady again."

"Again?" Tot laughed, "It's not my fault."

"Yeah, yeah," Renee chuckled as she walked along. "What's the situation?"

"News on Intergang," Tot told her seriously, "several police reports say they've been hitting Star Labs and other high tech facilities, looking for technology they can weaponize."

"Damn," Renee muttered as she made her way down a crowded street. "You wouldn't be telling me this unless they were near..."

"They hit a technology developer in Bludhaven a few days ago," Tot agreed, "it looks like Gotham's next on the list."

Renee turned a corner, pausing as she saw the young men loitering along the street. "Any idea who they might hit?" she asked as the three headed for her.

"There's Wayne-tech, of course," Tot noted, "as well as Kord and Star Labs Gotham."

"Too many to stake out," Renee noted calmly as a boy unrolled a length of chain. "Excuse me for a second..."

One boy in black leather smiled coldly, "Give us your cash and no one has to get hurt."

"I have a counter offer," Renee smiled at them pleasantly as she said, "leave now and you all get to keep your teeth."

The boys blinked then with a roar the biggest of them charged at her as he hollered, "Don't be dissing us!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Renee ducked under her attempt to grab her, rabbit punching him in the gut and sending him staggering back breathlessly. She kicked up, hard, and slammed the heel of her flat shoes into his mouth, flattening him as he spat blood and teeth.

"Shit!" one of the three dropped his knife and fled, but the last boy with the chain had a bit more guts. Either that or he had a lower learning curve, charging in with a cry as he swung the length of chain.

Renee backed up, keeping a eye on him knowing a chain could be a deadly weapon in skilled hands. Sidestepping a swing she grinned as the chain wrapped around a lamp pole then swiftly stepped in, dropping him with a palm strike to the chin.

"Sorry, Tot," Renee smiled as she left the unconscious men sprawled on the ground, "got distracted for a moment."

"Had fun?" Tot asked.

"Yes, actually," Renee agreed as she reached her office. She shrugged off her jacket one handedly and hung it by the door as she mused, "No way the Commish doesn't know. Any idea which one they'll hit?"

"Kord sounds the best bet," Tot admitted, "they're working on a improved taster/stun device. Up the voltage and it'd be quite deadly."

"Where did you hear that?" Renee asked curiously.

"It's on certain bulletin boards..." Tot paused thoughtfully as Renee's tone of voice reached him, "You think the information was planted?"

"It'd make sense," Renee sat behind her desk, "it'd make lovely bait. I just wish I knew if Intergang will go for it..."

Intergang was a difficult opponent to predict, in part due to it's strange nature. On one hand it was a typical gang, though admittedly one driven by superior technology and resources. But on the other hand it was also some kind of strange crime cult, following semi-mythic 'Crime Bibles' and seeking to bring about the biblical end of the world. Fighting that cult had been what caused her to put on the mask of the Question in the first place...

Putting that aside for the moment she mentioned to Tot, "I was approached by agents of Oracle last night." Renee could easily imagine Tot leaning forward eagerly at that and grinned. Ever since Tot had learned of the super-hacker Oracle he had been intrigued by her, becoming something of a fanboy.

After several minutes of grilling about who she met, what happened etc. etc. Tot asked, "Have you decided on her offer?"

"I asked for a face to face meeting," Renee admitted. "Do you think that was a mistake?"

"Possibly," Tot conceded after a moment. "Oracle is understandably concerned with keeping her identity a secret. I'm told not even the Justice League knows who she is."

"If they want to know, they could find out," Renee chuckled softly. She looked outside, taking in the setting sun as she said quietly, "I think I'd better get moving. Radio me if you come up with something new on Intergang."

"Will do," Tot promised. "And be careful out there."

"Always am," Renee smiled as she hung up.

Dressing for work always took some thought for Renee. All her clothes had been treated to react to the unique gas she used to become the question, so she had multiple options. Deciding on something simple and easy to move in she donned slacks and a t-shirt, throwing a jacket on that matched her pants. With a grin she added Vic Sage's old fedora and headed out, locking up her office behind her.

In a alley Renee removed her unique mask from a specially built belt buckle, smoothing the material over her face as she released the binary gas. The material bonded to her face painlessly, unremovable except by a second gas, and the color of her clothes changed as the gas clung and swirled around her mysteriously.

Following her instinct the Question made her way to the Gotham branch of Star Labs, the faceless woman circling the building thoughtfully. The place was only lightly guarded, with several obvious openings in their perimeter. Sniffing in disdain Question made her way up the facility's roof, scouting around warily.

She could feel the presence behind her as a familiar voice asked, "What are you doing here?" Question turned to look at the Black Canary, a blond superheroine and legacy hero whom Renee and the Question had met at various times. They weren't friends, exactly, but they knew each other.

"Staking out the place," Question answered coolly, not really looking at her as she swept the sky. "You, too?"

"Oracle asked me to take a look," Black Canary admitted as she walked to Question's side. "Why do you want to meet her?" she asked as they waited.

Question shrugged slightly as she answered, "Curiosity, I suppose. And... I'm not the most trusting person in the world."

"Heh," the Canary smiled slightly.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Birds of Prey & the Question: Crush

Four

STAR labs Gotham was a ultra modern building, constructed during the rebuilding phase after No Man's Land had ended. It was all gleaming steel and slabs of glass, rather different than the older style most of Gotham's buildings maintained. The front entrance was a arch, with a nod to recycling by incorporating rubble from a earlier building into it's construction.

"Incoming," the Question murmured as several shadowy figures made their way to the building's front, gathering around the locked doors.

Black Canary split her attention between the building and the faceless woman by her side. Misfit and Huntress had given her a briefing of their meeting the Question a few days ago, including her surprising request to meet with Oracle. Part of why she was here was to give her friend a second opinion, as well as see Question in action.

Oracle's voice came over her ear-piece, "This is a pretty low value target for them. Nothing I can find in public files explaining the attack."

"You want to jump them now?" Black Canary offered as they watched the men trying to force open the electronic locks. Under her breath to Oracle she asked, "Keep digging."

"They might not be Intergang," the Question mused thoughtfully, "besides, if we jump them now, we can only charge them for attempted break in. I'd rather wait and see what they do."

'She still thinks like a cop,' Black Canary noted admiringly, adjusting the simple jumpsuit she wore. She had studied Babs file on Question, and it made interesting reading.

Renee Montoya started out as a beat cop, rising through the ranks to reach Detective. She started out working with Harvey Bullock, then when he was dismissed was partnered with Cris Allen. She stayed in Gotham during No Man's Land and actually worked with Two Face, which ultimately led to a friendship between them.

Sadly for Renee, Two Face developed feelings stronger than mere friendship. Shortly after Commissioner Gordon first retired Two Face started a plot against her, He outed her at work, framed her and eventually kidnapped her to be his companion. He felt they were kindred souls with 'two faces' but she didn't agree, beating him nearly to death before Batman stopped her.

Renee was a valued member of the Gotham major cases squad, but it took a toll on her relationship with her girlfriend. Worse, Renee made a enemy of a corrupt cop named Jim Corrigan, which would come back to haunt her. When Corrigan murdered Cris Allen she and the other cops in major cases tried to bring him in, but he was freed on a technicality then killed by Cris own son. The tragedy led Renee into a downward spiral of drink and sex, alienating her girlfriend and distancing her friends, until she was pulled out of the gutter by Vic Sage, the original Question.

"Huh," Question frowned as the five men moved away from the doors, "did they give up?"

"I doubt it," Black Canary said as one of the men began to change.

The tall, bulky figure began to shift, getting even larger. Even from their perch on a nearby rooftop they could hear clothes tearing and his groans, as his body transformed itself. In seconds a odd bear/human hybrid stood on the street, dressed in tattered clothes as he shook off any of the lingering disorientation.

"Shape shifters," Question muttered, "I HATE shape shifters."

The bear-man charged at the entrance, muscles rippling as he moved. He slammed into the door shoulder first and broke right through in a clatter of broken glass, alarms wailing in the background. Behind him the other four men picked their way over the wreckage and went in, moving fairly quickly.

Black Canary hadn't directly fought Intergang's shape shifters, but she didn't like the look of them. "We'd better move," she said, using a cable launching gun to fire a line down to the street. She gracefully rose the cable down, Question following.

"Fought them before?" Question asked as she hit the ground roughly, but recovered, the two rushing into the building together.

"Read a report by Oracle on them," Black Canary admitted, the two taking the time to watch for traps as they followed the trail of destruction inside.

"When they change, they're faster, stronger and tougher than ordinary humans," Question said as she side-stepped a broken spear of metal, "but they're not invulnerable."

"It's a chemical triggered change," Oracle added in her ear, "Ra's people used it for awhile, too. Not sure how they got it..."

"Strong enough," a gorilla man roared as he burst from concealment, "to kill you!" Swinging his long arms at them dangerously he advanced, small eyes focused on them madly.

Black Canary hung back a moment, letting Question work on her own. Within a few strikes she saw that Question was another acolyte of Richard Dragon, much like Vic Sage had been. She mixed the martial arts with a street fighting style that was pure Gotham, including gouging the gorilla's eye painfully to drive him back.

"A little help here?" Question asked pointedly.

"I figured you were doing okay on your own," Black Canary noted mildly as Question dodged yet another attack, frustrating their foe.

"Maybe," Question answered as she booted him in the side, staggering him, "but we don't want to give his buddies a chance to bolt."

"True," Black Canary admitted, using one of Question's moves as a distraction to get in close. Using a few shots she had learned from Lady Shiva she sent it reeling backward, then a final spin kick put the gorilla down.

Question panted a bit but was otherwise fine as she said, "Thanks."

"There's a researcher working on a matter/anti-matter power theory there," Oracle finished her search, "but it's all paper research so far. The goons might still take it, tho."

"Got it," Black Canary murmured.

As predicted the lab the Intergang mooks stopped in was in the High Energy Physics, which made Black Canary curse softly. No idea what might be in there, but clearly it could be murder in the wrong hands. The gang was pulling open drawers and cleaning out storage compartments, while another figure cautiously worked at cracking a wall safe.

Black Canary was tempted just to rush them, but she wanted to see what Question was capable of. She looked over at the other woman and quietly asked, "Got a plan?"

"How good are you at fighting blind?" Question asked as she took out a capsule from her belt.

"Not bad," Canary offered, looking curiously at the capsule.

Oracle saw it on her costume camera and informed her, "It's the bonding gas for the faceless mask. It's harmless, though the first version was somewhat toxic."

"Good," Question responded to Canary as she triggered the capsule, sending it flying into the lab were it exploded into a odd smelling, blinding mist.

Black Canary went after the guys searching files by memory, dropping one with her first punch, the others at a worse disadvantage because they were caught unawares. She watched in admiration as Question dropped a man nearby her, then waded through the mist to go after the safe cracker. Using her superior hearing Black Canary found the other two goons and dropped them with a carefully modulated Canary Cry.

Question emerged from the mist dragging the safe cracker, even as the smoke began to dissipate She smiled as she tossed him on the unconscious pile of men, "Looks like he didn't crack the safe, too."

"Nice work," Black Canary agreed as they tied the men up, safely outside the lab.

"Oooh," the gorilla staggered towards them, still dizzy from his earlier beating, "I'll make you pay for interfering..."

Gracefully Question strode up and punched him in the mouth, knocking him out again. "Ow," she winced, shaking her sore knuckles as she dragged the newly stunned gorilla over.

"What do you think?" Black Canary murmured as they watched Question efficiently secure the gorilla, too.

"I'm impressed," Oracle admitted, "she's as good as the others say. How about you?"

"We could use her," Black Canary admitted, knowing the team really lacked a good detective.

"Bring her to the Aerie," Oracle decided.

"Right," Black Canary agreed. She looked over at Question and smiled slightly, "I assume you heard my side of the conversation?"

"Yeah," Question admitted, "you whisper quiet, but I heard a bit. Either you're talking to someone or you have a imaginary friend."

"The Oracle wants to meet you," Black Canary smiled, "you game?"

"Of course," Question answered confidently.

They heard the far off wail of police sirens as they left the building and Black Canary noted, "A ride is on it's way, but we need a clear rooftop."

Before Oracle could offer a suggestion Question pointed to a nearby brownstone, "Fire escape up to the roof, and it's flat. Not too large, though."

"It'll do," Black Canary agreed as they walked over and climbed up the ladder. As they climbed she looked down at the faceless woman and smiled, "I'm Dinah Lance, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Dinah," Question nodded respectfully. "I guess maintaining a secret ID is kinda pointless when you don't wear a mask?"

"Pretty much," Dinah agreed as she listened for the soft sounds of their unique helicopter. The almost invisible 'copter appeared only a short ways above them, a rope ladder extending to where they waited. She smiled at Question, "You first."

"Sure," Question said, taking off her fedora and tucking it into her jacket then starting to climb. As Dinah gave her a curious look Question shrugged, "The hat was a gift from a friend."

'Probably Vic Sage himself,' Dinah mused, following her up to climb into the Aerie Two. As the door closed she knew they would be invisible once again, at least to most conventional sensors.

"So you're the Question," Lady Blackhawk smiled as she flew them, introducing herself casually. She looked at Dinah, "The boss is at the new Gotham Aerie, she'll meet us there."

"Right," Dinah nodded, knowing that Barbara was in town to see her family. She hadn't known she was setting up another base here but she wasn't terribly surprised, it was just the sort of thing Babs would do.

"How many Aeries do you have?" the Question asked thoughtfully.

"Sorry, need to know," Lady Blackhawk answered as they swept into approach towards a recently completed office tower.

The hanger on the roof was designed to be nearly invisible, unless you knew just what you were looking for. Using sensors and automatic guidance Lady Blackhawk pulled them in, parking the aircraft with her usual skill.

"Everyone out," Lady Blackhawk ordered, popping open the doors electronically and letting the others climb out.

Being her usual subtle self Oracle has lit a walkway to the elevator, so Dinah lead the way there. As they climbed in she noticed Question pull on her fedora and carefully straighten up her clothes. "Nervous?" Dinah asked.

"Yeah, a bit," Question admitted. She shrugged slightly, "Oracle is something of a legend in the superhero community, but damn few of us have met her."

"Don't worry," Dinah said as they descended only one or two floors, "she puts her pants on one leg at a time just like the rest of us, so to speak."

The elevator stopped, doors opening to reveal a hallway. They walked to the door about ten steps down, and Dinah opened the door. Within was a computer center to rival NASA, assuming NASA had a unlimited budget. Oracle was by the main bank of computers, taking to agent or possibly just a hero in need of information. She finished up and turned her wheelchair, rolling towards them with a smile on her face.

Dinah snuck a peek at the Question, and while her blank face made it hard to tell, she thought she was dumbstruck. "Question," she said formally, "I'd like you to meet Oracle."

Barbara Gordon offered her hand, a twinkle in her eyes as she said, "Pleased to meet you."

Question shook off her shock, taking the offered hand and shaking it back. "The pleasure is mine," she said. She seemed to be thinking a moment then said, "How sensitive are your machines?"

"Somewhat," Barbara admitted, "but I have a static barrier about half way to the doors. It should stop the removal gas."

"You really do your research," the Question admitted, shaking her head. "I assume you know who I am?" she asked.

"I'm fairly certain," Barbara admitted, "there might be two people using that gear, after all."

Question laughed, walking back towards the door. She pressed a button on her belt buckle and gas flowed around her, reverting her clothes to their original colors, and causing the unique face mask to loosen it's hold. She peeled it off then tucked it away in a compartment of her belt, turning and smiling wryly.

"Renee Montoya, formerly of the Gotham City PD," she introduced herself. She looked rather amused, "I believe we've met..."

Barbara actually laughed softly, "Yes, you could say that."

"What'd I miss?" Dinah asked curiously.

Renee stuck her hands in her pockets, her smile somewhat self-mocking now, "Her father is James Gordon, a friend of mine. At his request I spent a few ours with Barbara just today."

"Sorry I couldn't say anything," Babs said gently, "but I wanted my senior agent to have a look at you before I decided to talk to you face to face."

"Do I pass?" Renee asked Dinah with a smile.

"You wouldn't be here if you hadn't," Dinah shrugged. She looked at Babs, "Do you want some takeout from our usual place?"

"Please," Babs grinned as she said, "I need to talk to Renee here about what she can tell us about Intergang."

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Birds of Prey and the Question: Crush

Barbara Gordon was faintly amused by how LITTLE Rene reacted to the revelation she was Oracle. Admittedly the faceless mask helped, but still she had a kind of... stillness that was impressive. Maybe it came from being a martial artist?

She watched as Question laughed, walking back towards the door. She pressed a button on her belt buckle and that strange gas flowed around her, reverting her clothes to their original colors, and causing the unique 'faceless' mask to loosen it's hold. She peeled it off then tucked it away in a compartment of her belt, turning and smiling wryly.

"Renee Montoya, formerly of the Gotham City PD," she introduced herself. She looked rather amused as she added, "I believe we've met..."

Barbara had to laugh as she answered, "Yes, you could say that."

"What'd I miss?" Dinah asked then curiously.

Renee stuck her hands in her pants' pockets, her smile now somewhat self-mocking as she explained, "Her father is James Gordon, a friend of mine. At his request I spent a few hours with Barbara just today."

"Sorry I couldn't say anything," Babs explained gently, "but I wanted my senior agent to have a look at you before I decided to talk to you face to face."

"Do I pass?" Renee asked Dinah with a smile.

"You wouldn't be here if you hadn't," Dinah shrugged. She looked at Babs, "Do you want some takeout from our usual place?"

"Please," Babs grinned as she said, "I need to talk to Renee here about what she can tell us about Intergang."

"Right," Dinah looked skeptical. "Well, Zinda's also left, so I'll just leave you two alone," she said as she trotted off.

Babs rolled her eyes at Dinha then smiled at Renee. "Come on," she said, "we'll talk while I keep an eye on the computers."

As Renee followed her into the computer center, Babs found herself wondering what the other woman thought. Was she stunned to learn she was Oracle? Was she regretting asking to meet face to face? What was going on behind that calm gaze?

"Wow," Renee murmured as she took in the computers and monitors, the sophisticated equipment that made Oracle possible. Like a good detective her eyes flickered to take in details, like the photo of Babs and her father, and the Batgirl doll her best friend had made all those years ago.

"I assume you have questions?" Babs asked after a moment.

"A lot," Renee said with a smile, "but a lot of them are... well, complicated." She nodded to Commishioner Gordon's photo, "Does he know?"

"He does," Babs smiled wryly. She added, "Though I've been careful not to officially contact him as Oracle, so far."

Renee nodded thoughtfully, "As long as he doesn't officially know about Oracle he doesn't have to do anything about you."

"Got it first try," Babs nodded.

Renee looked at the doll, the ODDEST look passing over her face. It was clear she was adding stuff up in her head, but wasn't sure she was liking what she was figuring out.

"Yes, I was Batgirl," Babs took mercy on her, "and no, I wasn't shot because of that. Joker targeted me because he wanted to hurt dad."

"I was trying to figure out how to ask tactfully," Renee admittted, "thanks."

"No problem," Babs shrugged.

"I now kind of wish I hadn't told you I had a crush on Batgirl," Renee admitted with a shy smile.

Babs was deeply amused by the blush coloring her cheeks. "If it helps any, I thought you were cute," she said with a wink. Having a photographic memory really was nice, in this case. Renee went redder, if that was possible. DAMN was a blushing butch cute!

"Ugh," Renee made a face, "I never thought Oracle would end up being a tease."

Babs laughed at that. "Okay, okay," she relented, "let's talk business. We've been running up against Intergang a lot lately... what can you tell me?"

Renee puffed out a relieved sigh. "They're sort of a crime based cult," she said, "supposedly founded by the biblical Cain."

"You're kidding," Babs said flatly.

"That's what they claim," Renee shrugged. "Anyway, they first came to the attention of Superman in Metropolis and they have a connection to the New Gods, too. I got tangled up with them when they targeted a friend of mine..."

What followed was a fairly harrowing tale of lost love, costumes and a attempted human sacrifice. Babs was impressed, she hadn't heard something this crazy since the last time she dropped in at Oliver Queen's chili nights.

"Damn," Babs shook her head ruefully. "And you and Kate... you didn't stay together?"

Renee blushed again. "How did you know...?" she asked.

"You kind of danced around it," Babs noted. She was also pretty sure her friend Kate was also Batwoman, from other things Renee said. But she wasn't going to push on that either. Though it WAS interesting, considering her admitted crush on BatGIRL, to end up dating a Bat WOMAN...

"I kind of got... well, obsessed with chasing down the Intergang church and such," Renee admitted, "it put a strain on things, and in the end we broke up."

"I'm sorry," Babs reached out and patted her hand.

"Well, what do you do," Renee smiled a bit sadly.

"Well, on to brighter things," Babs decided to change the subject, "have you changed your mind about joining the Birds after our little chat?"

"No, I'm in," Renee said firmly.

"Good," Babs said, "and would you object to my hiring you in your private investigator role, too? A detective would be very handy for our organization."

Renee tactfully hadn't mentioned Babs couldn't join them in the field, which she appreciated. "All right," Renee agreed, "though just my standard rates. I don't want to be 'kept' by your organization."

Babs smirked, but didn't say anything about that leading remark.

Renee quickly added, "I thought Black Canary was a detective, though?"

"She has that reputation," Babs conceded with a smile, "but she's more known for hitting people until they talk."

"I heard that," Black Canary noted indignantly as she trotted in, carrying the take out bags.

"I know, I saw you coming in on the monitors," Babs laughed.

Renee chuckled softly. "Well," she said, "as fun as watching you two banter is, I have to go." She smiled, "I have my own stuff going on, too."

Babs contained her disappointment and nodded. "You're still working cases for my father, too," she noted. She winked, "Maybe he'll set us up on a date again."

"I'd like that," Renee agreed. She hesitated, "Could someone show me the way out of here?"

Dinah laughed, "Yeah, follow me."

Babs watched them go, noting how comfortable she had been talking to Renee. They seemed to click, and the woman made her smile almost as much as joking with Dinah did. And there was the added bonus of the crush Renee used to have for her.

Who knows? Crushes could occassionally be rekindled...

End.

Notes: Yeah, lame ending. This fic was on my list to wrap up since I left it dangling WAY too long. IN my opinion I could do one of three things:

Rocks fall, everyone dies.

A 'plot what plot' sex scene.

Or something like this.

Sorry for disappointing fans of the first two options. If you like the earlier chapters I would suggest looking at my fic Oracle and the Network, which explores similar themes.


End file.
